A Light In The Attic
by MH13
Summary: While looking for some papers in the attic, more than just memories are found. Let me know what you think! Chapter 8!
1. Chapter 1

It's been awhile, but I had this in my head and I wanted to publish it. Please let me know what you think.. there's more I just wanted to post a little of it. Get a little feedback perhaps.

It has not been read by my wonderful "editor" because life is a nasty thing that consumes us, so the mistakes are mine.

I own nothing, except their children and their memories.

* * *

><p>The ladder fell with a clack and I ominously looked up into the attic of our home. I glanced at the woman behind me that I loved, the daughter that was once my little princess and now heading off to college, my teenager and finally my innocent thirteen-year-old twins.<p>

"Here goes nothing. Let me and Mom go first ok?" I said as I hesitantly tried the first step.

Each step cracked as I made my way up the short ladder and stepped onto the wood floor of our attic. I turned around and held my hand out for Casey to step onto the attic floor. I pecked her on the lips and held my hand out for our oldest daughter, Ainsley. She scowled at our kiss and started to walk around the attic.

"Kate, watch your sisters ok?"

"Yea, whatever Ma."

"Kate Marie!" Casey hollered at their daughter, while rolling her eyes at me.

"I never should have let you hold onto important documents," Casey muttered as she joined us looking around the attic.

"Oh shut it Case— oh my god!" I breathed as I held up a photo of Casey, about six with buckteeth, uncontrollably curly red hair and sparkling green eyes.

"Put that down Benson." She said laughing as she tried to snatch it from me. Ainsley had wandered over and took the photo from me.

"Damn Casey." I saw Casey shutter, our daughter had taken to calling us by our first name, "I'm an adult now, you know," was her response when we asked why. I told Casey it was a phase, but neither of us were happy about it.

"I blame your grandparents. Plus I was too busy running around with your aunt Vi to care what I looked like."

I grabbed her face and kissed her, "you were gorgeous babe, then and now."

"Shut up," she replied, feigning hurt and looked deeper into the box. "Oh wow. More pictures."

Sitting on the old loveseat, I pulled Casey into my lap and Ainsley silently settled herself next to us. I flipped through the pictures letting the memories flow over me.

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

Review and let me know what you think, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Here's another chapter- the last one wasn't really a chapter but more of an intro. I was amazed by how many people read my story according to the wonderful counter on my profile but there weren't nearly as many reviews. I really want to hear what everyone thought- good, bad and ugly (as long as it's constructive)- so please review!

Thanks to "Dove in Love" and Heather.

I don't own any of this.

Italics are memories/flashbacks. This story took a turn in a different direction so let me know if you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>I pulled Casey into my lap and Ainsley silently settled herself next to us. I flipped through the pictures letting the memories flow over me.<strong>

"Here you are as a baby, Casey," I said showing Casey, then Ainsley.

"Wow you were small," Ainsley commented quietly.

"I was premature, just like you."

_I could retell the story that Casey had told me so many years ago as if it was my own. Casey was born prematurely and the doctors didn't know what the implications of that would be. Casey was nameless for three days, they instantly took her away after the c-section and deemed her 'Baby Novak.' When Casey's aunt, Cassandra, came she brought support and laughter at one of the most fearful times for the young couple. For that, they named the baby Cassandra Anne Novak. _

"I didn't know that."

"Yea," Casey said grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

A pang of jealous ran through me, there was an undeniable bond between them, something that only came from carrying the child inside you for nine months. Something I couldn't understand.

Casey brought me out of my thoughts with a soft laugh, "here's one of Ma, from the academy." A stiff lipped Olivia looked straight into the camera, unblinking, dressed in full blues.

"Very butch Olivia," Ainsley said trying to contain her laughter.

Her comment left Casey in a fit of giggles and I elbowed her, "sorry baby, just remembering when I saw this picture last." A knowing smile passed between us and I snatched it back.

_Casey had always had a thing for uniforms, I put that on a few times... and not for 'official police business.'_

"Here's a picture of you as a baby, Ainsley," I said kissing Casey's cheek thinking of all we endured as we attempted to get pregnant.

"_I'm sorry baby," I said as I kissed her flat, pale stomach before injecting her with the shot. I watched her wince and gently pulled out the needle and pulled her tank over the reddening skin. _

_It's ok, she said as she stroked my head and allowed me to lead her to the bed. I laid her onto the bed and kissed the tender spot covered by her tank where the shot was. I trailed a line of kisses to her hip bone and gently sucked there making her laugh. I loved the sound of her laughter and continued up to her belly button, taking her shirt up with me. I kissed around it then I scaled up over her ribs and to her breasts. I kissed her right nipple, then left before sucking on her collarbone. I heard an intake of breath and smiled. Casey made very distinct sounds when aroused, something I loved about her. I pulled the shirt over her head and kissed her soundly on the mouth I watched her melt beneath me as I bit her earlobe. "Let's make a baby," I said with a smile._

"Liv?"

"Yea sorry, I was thinking about those shots."

"Shots?" Ainsley asked.

"Yea, your Mom had to take shots when she was pregnant with all of you."

"Really?"

"Yea," she said hugging Ainsley loosely, "it was more than worth it, plus your Ma is a good at playing doctor."

"MAA!" Maggie yelled, her voice echoing up into the attic.

"We better go see what that's about, hopefully she didn't kill Kate and Meg." I replied, helping Casey up and setting the box back down.

"We didn't find the stuff though Olivia." Frustration present in her voice.

"We'll find it Ainsley, I promise."

OoOoOoO

I walked into the kitchen and nearly into the shell of my wife, who was zombie like, after working so many hours.

I pulled Olivia to me and kissed her, "sweetie, you're exhausted."

Her response was to lay her head on my shoulder, I kissed the side of her head.

"It's your weekend off, let's have a date on Saturday. I'll call my parents, ship off Kate, Meg and Maggie. Ainsley can fend for herself. It'll just be us."

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>Press that button- you know you want to. Especially if you want more :). Thanks!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't want to go inside." I murmured my head resting on the headrest.

Casey leaned over and kissed me, "there's no one inside remember?"

I deepened the kiss in response, "then let's go inside baby," I said walking around the car and opening the door for her.

Casey jumped out and I pinned her to the car hungrily kissing her. Her legs and arms wrapped around me and I reached my hands under her dress, sliding them up her thighs.

"Take me inside, we're too old to have sex in the garage," she said breathless.

I turned her around, keeping her legs around me and started to the door.

"Wait," she said between kisses.

"Casey, I'm not in the mood to be teased," I said gruffly.

"Why is Ainsley's car here?"

I turned around and frowned at Ainsley's Focus next to our car. "Ugh I told her to we' d be home late and to scat."

Casey let her legs dropped and I frowned, "no," I said kissing her neck as her body slid down mine, increasing my frustration tenfold.

"Why would Ainsley be home? All the lights are off." Casey asked.

"Let's see, I said quietly opening the door, and swallowing my frustration. We silently walked throughout the house, following the muted sounds of the television.

When we stepped into the kitchen and looked into the connected living room. I saw Casey cover her mouth as we saw our daughter topless on the couch straddling someone. A foreign set of hands covering her breasts.

Casey was frozen staring at the scene before us, our daughter began to make sounds and I had it. I reached over to the kitchen light and turned it on, "am I interrupting?"

In another place, the look on Ainsley's face would have been comical, but seeing my eighteen-year-old reach second base with a boy took the humor from it.

Ainsley dropped onto her lover and gasped, her hands covering her face. We were even more surprised when we heard a soft female voice that wasn't our daughter say, "oh my god."

A look crossed between Casey and I, "get dressed Ainsley we'll be waiting for you upstairs. See your guest out."

I pulled Casey upstairs with me and into our room, I closed the door behind us and held her. I could see tears brimming in her eyes.

"She's our baby."

"I know, love, she's growing up."

We were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. I released Casey from the hug but continued to rub her back, "come in Ainsley."

"Listen, I know I'm grounded, can I just go to my room?"

"If you think that's all you need to say you are sadly mistaken. You lied to us, you had someone over without our permission, you reached second base on our couch!"

Ainsley stayed silent.

Casey spoke up, "why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you what?"

"Who is _she_?"

"Does it matter? I'm not twelve anymore I don't have to explain myself to you Casey and Olivia."

"It's the fact that you could have told us, who would understand better than your _two_ moms?" I said my temper starting to flare.

Ainsley exploded, "You think that because you're gay I can just run to you about this? You have no idea what's going on in my life!"

"Enlighten us then."

"No, just leave me alone." She said stone-faced

"You're grounded, we'll talk later." I said, admitting defeat.

"Til when? What about work?"

"I don't know. You go to school, work no where else."

"Ainsley," I called as she walked out of the room. She turned and stood at the door jam, "what?"

"Who was she?"

"Why do you care?"

"Don't do this, just tell us." Casey piped in with an exhausted sigh.

* * *

><p>Review! Any ideas on who was on the couch with Ainsley?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

1. I don't own L&O SVU

* * *

><p>"<strong>Don't do this, just tell us." Casey piped in with an exhausted sigh.<strong>

"Miranda Cabot-Moss."

"Alex's daughter?"

Ainsley shrugged and walked to her room.

"I think we need to call Alex and her wife." Casey said quietly.

"Case…"

"I will then," she said quietly walking into the master bathroom.

Miranda ran all the way to her car that was parked a block down. After collecting herself she finally turned the car on and drove the fifteen minutes to her own house. There were no lights on and she prayed that no one was up. She silently turned her key in the lock and held her breath as she closed the door behind her.

"You're late."

"Christ! You scared me Mom."

Lilly looked up from the book she was reading and smiled, "sorry sweetheart. You alright?"

She straightened herself and tried to smile, "yea, why?"

"First of all there are a bunch of hickies on you chest, and…I only know that because my normally well groomed daughter's shirt is wrinkled and not buttoned correctly. If Alex saw you she'd have your head."

She looked down at herself, fuck.

"Where were you Miranda?"

"I was at Benson's with Ainsley."

Lilly took a second, she knew about the infamous Olivia Benson from Alex's past, she wouldn't admit it but she did a little digging after Alex told her of the history. "I didn't know Ainsley was gay."

Miranda turned pink in the soft light and smiled, "it's a new development."

Mother's intuition kicked in and Lilly squinted, "what else happened at the Benson's?"

"Ainsley told me that Casey and Olivia wouldn't be home til late, so we started making out on the couch and they came home early."

"And...?"

Miranda flushed deep red and quietly added, "Ainsley was topless and so was I."

Lilly thought for a moment. If she had been Casey and Olivia and walked in on that, especially not knowing their daughter was gay, she'd be furious and confused.

"Did they know it was you?"

"No."

"Hmmm, sweetheart let the Bensons work this out ok? And don't do that again ok? Sneaking around only makes us not trust you."

Miranda looked at her mother and smiled, her and Alex certainly afforded her a lot of trust. "I'm sorry."

When I got home from my Sunday morning run the house was empty, a rarity that I loved. I said a silent thank you to my parents for taking Kate, Meg and Maggie. I knew Liv was home, I just had to find her. I was surprised when I saw the attic ladder down. Nervously I climbed the steps and let my eyes adjust to the dimness.

"Liv?" I asked as I saw her in the corner, hunched over a box.

When I didn't get a response, I slowly weaved my way through the boxes to where Olivia was sitting on her haunches. When I saw what she was holding I immediately fell to my knees beside her.

"Do you ever think about her?" Olivia asked not taking her eyes off the photo in her hands.

I glanced at the picture of Olivia pregnant and shook my head, "Liv..."

"It's not that I'm not happy, I just can't help it."

"I know love, I miss her too."

"Eve-Lynn Benson," she gently murmured and I held her as we both cried over our lost daughter.

"Casey? Olivia?" Ainsley questioned as she stood at the top of the attic, her arms folded over her chest. Her question pulling us from our grief.

"Hi Ainsley." I said as I stood trying to wipe my eyes and give Liv time to collect herself.

"Why are you two crying?"

"Um it's nothing Ainsley."

"It's obviously something! When are you two going to treat me like the adult I am?"

I bit my lip to stop from saying, 'just because you were doing adult things on my couch doesn't make you an adult', but when I turned to her I saw myself at her age. I remember suffering the injustice of feeling like everyone was treating me like a baby, desperately wanting to be given a chance to show them the adult I had become. I caught Olivia's eyes and I gave her a half smile.

"Before we had you, your Ma and I attempted in vitro and we lost the baby."

"You were pregnant with a baby before me?" She asked.

"No, I… wasn't."

A silence enveloped us, it wasn't a mystery that Olivia had a few years on me. The implications of her age weren't lost on any of us.

A moment of understanding passed over Ainsley's face, "w—what was her name?"

"Eve-Lynn Benson."

"What happened?"

Olivia who had been silent spoke up, her voice rough and dry, "she was stillborn. We didn't want to upset any of you—that's why we never said anything."

Ainsley looked between us and then climbed back down the stairs.

Casey couldn't wait another day and she held her breath as the phone rang. She contemplated hanging up and almost did, like the three previous times, before she heard the voice that haunted her say, "hello?"

"Alex?"

"Casey?"

"Yes, hi, how are you?" Alex looked down at the papers on her desk, why was Casey Novak calling after all these years? She'd be lying if she said she hadn't kept tabs on the couple but she couldn't believe she was on the phone.

"I'm fine thank you. As nice as it is to hear from you, I have to be honest I'm confused why you're calling me."

"I know Alex, I'm sorry. I don't know if you know this but it seems that our daughters are … dating."

"Excuse me?"

Casey retold the story of what had happened and Alex immediately took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose, when Lilly passed Alex's home office she waved her hand. She mouthed Casey Novak and Lilly smiled and mouthed, "I know sorry." A silent conversation evolved between them and finally Alex said, "Casey can I put you on speakerphone? My wife is here, I'd like her to hear this."

"Sure."

"Hi Casey, this is Lilly."

"HI, look I'm sorry to meet under these circumstances, I know there's history between Alex, Olivia and me."

Lilly and Alex traded looks and Alex calmly replied, "the past is the past."

"I feel the same, and appreciate it, thank you."

"Casey," Lilly said sitting beside Alex, "Miranda came home the other night and she told me what happened," Alex arched her brow at Lilly who gave a half hearted smile, "I'm sorry she broke your rules and I've told her it wasn't appropriate to be at your house without you there, let alone, um, doing that."

Alex's eyes bugged out of her head and Lilly mouthed, "second base." Which had Alex choking.

Casey sat there silently, wishing Olivia was here knowing a silent conversation was occurring between the two women. She couldn't blame Olivia for not wanting to contact Alex.

"Listen I'm sorry I shouldn't have contacted you, I—I don't know what I'm doing here. Ainsley, she's my baby and I just, I don't know." Casey said, shoulders slumping and defeat in her voice.

Alex's voice warmed and she smiled, "Casey, believe it or not I understand, Miranda is our only child. And she teaches me something new every day, when she told us she thought she was gay… we were worried. We didn't want her to think she had to because we were, there was a lot of confusion on her side and ours."

"She won't talk to Liv or me," Casey said quietly, embarrassment in her voice. A pang of hurt went through Alex when she heard the familiar nickname.

"Give her time."

Casey took a deep breath sitting back in her chair and looking out the window in her office, "you're right. Thank you I'm… sorry."

Lilly spoke, surprising not only the woman in front of her but also the woman on the other line, "Casey, maybe we could all get dinner sometime."

Casey wasn't sure she could speak, or what to say. "I'd like that Lilly, but I need to talk to Liv first."

Tensions remained high in the Benson household even after Ainsley was 'ungrounded.' Kate who was eating a pop tart and looking over her biology notes regarded Casey as she walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Kate asked around a mouthful of pop tart.

"What Kate?" Casey stared at her daughter annoyed that she was using such bad manners.

"What's going on around here?"

Casey's back straightened and she tried to sound nonchalant, "what do you mean?"

"Just 'cause I'm fifteen doesn't mean my 'woman's intuition' hasn't kicked in, plus you could cut the tension with a knife."

Casey grabbed her cup of coffee and sat at the table with Kate, "what do you think is going on then?"

"I don't know," Kate said focusing on her notes and shrugging her shoulders.

"You know nothing can be solved when no one speaks up."

"Eh loyalty trumps silence I think."

I had to laugh at her, "you sound just like your Ma." When Kate just looked at her she said, "well you know where to find me or you Ma, Kate. Everyone's hurting with this."

"I thought a lawyer and a captain could read between the lines better," Kate muttered under her breath.

"What does that mean?"

She gathered her notes and smiled, "sometimes it's hard to live under the shadow of a gay lawyer and an even gayer cop."

Lilly laid in bed reading over her latest crime novel completely engaged in the story line, she didn't even hearing Alex come in.

Alex couldn't help but laugh, she often teased Lilly that she only married Alex because she wanted to live vicariously through her career.

Alex shifted the bed as she climbed onto the left side.

"Love?"

"Mhmm." Alex rolled her eyes, she couldn't compete with a book evidently. Not even when work had caused her to be scarce over the last few days. Never one to give up she scooted closer to Lilly. When she saw she wasn't acknowledged she smirked and quickly jumped onto Lilly, straddling her. She grabbed the book and threw it onto the floor with her arms crossed.

"You haven't seen much of me in the last three days and you're too involved in your book to notice my outfit?" Alex said stressing the word outfit as she sat back a little on Lilly's lap pressing into her. Alex was wearing a barely there teddy that was a beautiful light blue that accented her eyes.

"Mm, I missed you," Lilly whispered as she ran her hands under the teddy making Alex shiver. Lilly pulled Alex flush against her and kissed her as her hands explored further. Lilly's fingers skimmed through the wet fabric of Alex's panties before sliding under them, inside her. Alex's breath caught and she moved on the fingers, rocking hard, bringing Lilly's fingers deeper. Alex grabbed her shoulders and moaned against her neck.

A soft knock shattered the heavy breathing of the room, "mom?" Miranda called.

Alex let her head rest against Lilly's before calling out, "one second M."

Lilly removed her fingers in a teasingly slow manner, watching Alex she carefully slid each finger between her lips. When she was finished her pink tongue licked her lips and she gave Alex a soft kiss before pushing Alex off her and laughing as she fell face down onto the bed and groaned. Lilly threw Alex's robe over her and walked to the door. Resigned Alex pulled the robe on, tightening it as Lilly opened the door.

"What's up Miranda?" Lilly asked.

Miranda looked around the room and awkwardly shuffled her feet. She didn't often find herself in her parent's room… she didn't want to know what happened in there. And by the look on Alex's face, along with the blush on her face and exposed chest by the silk robe, she had interrupted.

"Well, uh, Ainsley was going to come over."

Alex looked to the clock, it was 10pm. "Isn't it a little late M?"

"She just needed someone to talk to." Miranda wasn't stupid, she was sure that Lilly had told Alex about the incident at the Benson's.

"Fine, make sure Liv and Casey know where she is."

* * *

><p>THANKS!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

1. Hi! Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think. I'm always looking for suggestions/constructive criticism- the whole shabang!

2. The mistakes are mine- and feel free to tell me if there are some. I dont own the SVU characters but I do OWN the made up ones :)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Well, uh, Ainsley was going to come over."<strong>

**Alex looked to the clock, it was 10pm. "Isn't it a little late M?"**

"**She just needed someone to talk to." Miranda wasn't stupid, she was sure that Lilly had told Alex about the incident at the Benson's.**

"**Fine, make sure Liv and Casey know where she is."**

**Miranda nodded catching the raised eyebrows of Lilly, Olivia's nickname wasn't lost on her or her mom.**

* * *

><p><em>Come in, I'm at the side door by the garden. <em>Miranda texted, her hands flying over the keys.

A moment later she heard footsteps and opened the door to a disheveled looking Ainsley.

Ainsley looked around before meeting Miranda's soft kiss.

"Come on," Miranda said pulling Ainsley through the house and finally up to her room.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Miranda said softly as she held Ainsley.

"Me too."

"Has Casey or Olivia said anything?"

"No, I don't want to talk to them."

"Why?"

"Do you ever feel like we have a predetermined destiny?

Miranda thought about it, "like a legacy that we have to fulfill?"

"Yea."

"I don't know, my mom told me that growing up there was always pressure to complete the Cabot legacy."

"Did she?"

Miranda thought for a moment, "yes and no. She became a lawyer, which was what was expected but then she chose SVU which wasn't. She was expected to get married, and she did but I don't think my grandparents envisioned a woman as her partner for life. So she fulfilled it in her own way."

The silence enveloped them as they laid lost in their own thoughts.

"I should go before Olivia and Casey have my ass."

Miranda led her out and kissed her before closing the door and leaning against it.

"You ok M?" Alex asked startling her.

Miranda hadn't seen Alex at the table sitting in darkness, her cheeks flushed knowing she had seen her kiss Ainsley. Alex was nursing a cup of tea while sitting in the dark kitchen.

"I guess," she admitted shrugging her shoulders as she slumped into the chair next to Alex.

"What's wrong?"

"I wish Ainsley wasn't so… confused…"

"She's hurting no doubt. There's something about the coming of age process that hurts in your soul sometimes."

Miranda looked sideways at her mom, "you talk from experience?"

"Just because I'm your mother doesn't mean that my life has been all sunshine and rainbows."

Miranda had once googled "Alexandra Cabot" and came across the articles where Alex was said to be "dead", it was scary to see a picture of your mother on the cover of the Ledger that read "Slain ADA". It was even scarier to think about what she went through.

"I know," Miranda commented thinking of how her life must have been.

"She's scared," Miranda quietly confessed, pulling her knees to her chest, "she doesn't want to feel like she's living the destiny that was set out by Casey and Olivia."

"Casey and Olivia don't think she needs to be gay."

"No, but she feels like she lives in their shadow."

"Why?"

"Same reason you wanted to establish your own name and not rely on the connections you had," Miranda covered her mouth and cringed, "sorry."

Alex laughed, when did her eighteen year old become so damn insightful? "It's fine Miranda, you're right actually."

* * *

><p>Ainsley said a silent thank you to the heavens when she saw the lights off, signaling that everyone was asleep. After her talk with Miranda she wasn't in the mood to talk with Casey or Olivia. When she walked into the kitchen she saw a note on the kitchen table set on top of her birth certificate. Her fingers grazed over the raised embossed seal, signaling the authenticity of the document, as she silently looked it over.<p>

She peeled the sticky note off the bottom corner of the document and read Casey's chicken scratch.

_Your Ma and I found this tonight, we'll continue looking for the medical records and other documents. –Love, Mom._

Ainsley wondered what other memories they had uncovered in the attic, shaking her head she went upstairs.

* * *

><p>Being the DA definitely had its advantages I thought as I walked into the Starbucks as inconspicuously as I could and looked for Ainsley. I had done a little research and found that she worked for the Starbucks that was a block from her school, and coincidently two from Miranda's. It was true that there was now a Starbucks on every corner. I tapped my heel as I waited in line for the next barista to help me. I was pleasantly surprised when it was Ainsley. Her red hair was pulled back in a French braid, her piercing green eyes mirrored Casey's, I was actually taken aback I imagined it was like looking at Casey twenty years ago.<p>

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, thank you. I would like a caramel macchiato."

"Yes ma'am."

I stepped to the side and watched as Ainsley skillfully made my drink.

"Here you go ma'am." She said politely as she handed me my drink.

"In light of you reaching second base with my daughter, I think you can call me Alex."

The color drained from Ainsley's face, "I'm sorry Mrs. Cabot—uh, Alex."

"Can you take a moment?" I asked noticing the line had diminished.

"Yea, I have a break, just a second."

I watched as Ainsley walked to an older looking woman, speaking a few words before the woman nodded at her. She grabbed a water bottle and walked around the counter.

I nodded my head towards a table and watched the wide eyed young woman walk to the table, fear evident in every muscle of her body.

I sat across from her and sipped my drink, I had a way of creating fear in people, but the desire to illicit it within Ainsley dissolved when I saw the pain that seemed to resonate from her.

"Listen Ainsley, I obviously know that you and Miranda are dating. I'd like to get to know you, you seem to mean a lot to my daughter."

She silently nodded so I continued, "I don't know if you know this but, I know your parents." When confusion crossed her face I elaborated. "We used to work together, I was the Assistant District Attorney before Casey."

"Oh."

"Ainsley, I know it's difficult to understand or believe—but I know how you're feeling."

Once I said it I wanted to take it back. I immediately knew Ainsley must have heard that mantra a dozen times because I got my first reaction from the girl, which was a deep sigh.

"Can't possibly understand right?" I asked as I leaned in close to her. "I was forced into witness protection while I was the ADA at SVU, I lost my whole life, I lost who I was. I all of a sudden had to relearn who I was. All my priorities changed and I realized I had the second chance I wanted— scratch that, that I _needed_."

"What did you do?" She asked softly.

"I lived."

"Here's my card, if you want to call me or email me, feel free." I said as I laid it on the table. I buttoned up my light jacket and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>I laid my head on Miranda's lap as we sat lounging on the couch, I jerked upwards as I heard the door slam, "fucking people in the City don't know how to drive."<p>

"Hi Mom," Miranda said as she pushed me back so my head was once again resting on her lap. She smiled down at me and put her hand back into my hair, stroking it softly.

"Oh, sorry M," she said as she walked into the living room and flopped on the chair, "hi Ainsley," she casually added when she noticed me.

"Hi Mrs. Cabot-Moss." I said purposefully not calling her by her first name, I wondered if she would mention meeting me at Starbucks a few days earlier.

"Please call me Alex. I'm not old enough to be called that."

"Your Mom is coming home and bringing dinner," she said, her eyes closing and leaning back into the chair as she addressed Miranda then me, "we'd love to have you stay."

Alex settled deeper into the plush chair and I looked up at Miranda who smiled and shrugged at me, "Sure Alex."

Alex toed off her heels while picking up her phone and dialing, "hey love, can you pick up some extra bread and salad, Ainsley is going to eat with us."

"How was the IEP meeting? I'm surprised you're out so early."

Alex laughed into the phone and smiled, "yea I know. Ok love you, bye."

I watched her pick up her heels and walk out of the room, she called over her shoulder, "M can you set the table please, your Mom will be home in fifteen."

"Yea," she called back over her shoulder, then turned back to find me sitting up watching the back of Alex disappear from view.

Miranda arched a brow, "I'm beginning to think you have a bigger crush on my Mom than me."

"Sorry, it's just your family… they're so different than mine."

"Come on," she said pulling me up and walking into the kitchen.

The smell of delicious Italian food announced Lilly's presence and Alex scurried back into the kitchen dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Mmm, ok sit, I'm starving. One of my idiot ADAs cost me my lunch break."

"Man I'm glad I don't work under you Alex," Lilly laughed as she unwrapped the boxes of food from the bags.

"How was your meeting?"

"Eh, it never ends."

A gentle hand covered Lilly's and I imagined that more was happening behind the scenes, the look between them vanished and Lilly asked, "how was school girls?"

Miranda shrugged, "I had a test today in calculus."

"Geez Miranda please give us the abridged version," Lilly said sarcastically before turning to me, "and you Ainsley?"

"Uh, I'm taking a lot of history classes this semester. And a few art classes."

"You draw?"

"Yea," I mumbled blushing.

"She doesn't just draw," Miranda piped in, "she's an amazing artist."

"What's your medium of choice?"

"If I had to pick, probably using charcoals."

"She's being featured at a show for local artists."

"Impressive Ainsley."

"Thanks," I said quietly trying to hide my blushing.

"You'll have to let us know when that is, we'd love to see your work."

"Sure," I hadn't even told Casey or Olivia about the show yet but I would rather have Alex and Lilly than my own parents.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! :)

A big thanks to Heather for reading this over!

* * *

><p>(Miranda's POV)<p>

I looked at Ainsley silently, wondering how she was going to answer my question as we waited at the red light. We were just outside my neighborhood and I had, for some idiotic reason, asked her if she thought it was a good idea for our families to have dinner. I had to admit I was curious about her family and I knew there was something going on that I couldn't put my finger on. I love Alex and Lilly but being an only child did have its disadvantages.

The light turned green and I looked both ways before turning.

"Yea I-FUCK!" Ainsley said, as we were hit by a car that ran the red light.

"Shit," I muttered as I reached for my phone and called the police, then Alex.

"Mom?"

"Someone ran the red light at Boroughs and Sutherland and hit me when I was taking Ainsley home,-"

"Yea Mom, I already called the police."

I riffled through my wallet as I rolled my eyes at Alex who continued lecturing me.

"Ok I'll see you in a few Mom, thanks. I love you too."

Ainsley and I stepped out of the car and were met with a very irate man.

"You punk kids don't know how to drive!" He screamed at us.

"Actually sir, you hit me after running the red," Ainsley's eyes bugged at my witty response.

Soon we heard sirens along with Alex's Mercedes pull up.

She had haphazardly dressed in jeans and a t-shirt covered by a tan trench coat and ran over to us, "Are you ok girls?"

"Your daughter hit me!" He yelled getting into Alex's face.

The cop came up and began to pushed the man back, "Sir calm down I will take both statements," he stopped when he got close enough to smell the man's breath. "Sir have you been drinking?"

"No."

The cop went back to his car and talked on the radio, he came back holding a breathalyzer.

"Sir I need you to blow into this." He looked at us before requesting, "Can you ladies please go back to your car? Another officer will be arriving shortly."

Alex ushered us back into her Mercedes, we waited in silence while we watched officer complete the test then handcuff the man and put him into the back of his car.

"Ladies, can you tell me who was driving?"

"I was," I offered.

"What happened ma'am?" He asked as he took out his notebook.

I retold the story as he dutifully took notes on what I was saying.

"Ok ma'am, looking at your car you can drive it home or have it towed. Here's my card call the precinct tomorrow for a copy of the full report."

"Thank you officer," Alex said speaking for us.

Alex reached for her cell phone and stepped away from us, speaking in low tones.

Alex closed the door of the Mercedes and got into the front seat.

I broke the silence by asking what would happen to the car.

"Your Mom is going to call a tow truck, you're going home and I'm going to take Ainsley home. We'll talk more tomorrow ok?"

We drove silently back to their house where Lilly, wrapped in a bathrobe, came out and silently brought Miranda inside.

* * *

><p>(Alex's POV)<p>

I looked in my rear view mirror at Ainsley who sat silently in the backseat. "Why don't you sit in the front seat? I'll feel less like a chauffeur that way," I tried to smile as I said it my voice echoing in the empty car.

"Uh sure," she said moving up front.

Silence enveloped us as we drove towards the house I was surprised when Ainsley spoke about five minutes from her house.

"Uh Alex, I was thinking about your, um offer."

I tried to not appear surprised and said, "Yea?"

"Do you think we could grab a cup of coffee sometime?"

"I'd like that Ainsley."

"Is it ok if I told Miranda?"

"It's not a secret, you can tell your Moms too."

I pulled into the driveway and she slowly reached for her seat belt, "I don't think I want to… it's just—I can't."

"Why don't you call my office tomorrow?"

"Thanks," she whispered staring into the darkness before reaching for the door.

* * *

><p>(Ainsley's POV)<p>

I took a deep breath and knocked on Casey and Olivia's bedroom door. I heard shuffling and the door opened revealing Casey wearing a tank top and shorts, her hair pulled back and face free of make up.

"What's up Ainsley?"

"Tomorrow is a half day and I was wondering if you cared if I had Miranda over?" At Casey's look I quickly tried to explain, "Mom, I just want her to help me look in the attic. It'll be easier without Meg, Maggie and Kate here jumping all over her." On an afterthought I added, "If you want you can come check on us." I knew she couldn't, she would be in court all day.

Casey appraised me up and down, "Ainsley if I trust you with this… just don't let me down ok?"

I kissed her cheek and whispered a quiet thanks. I was surprised when she grabbed my arm and looked me square in the eyes, "Ainsley you know you can always come to me." The words weren't meant to come out so desperate but they did as they fell from Casey's lips.

"Mom, I-"

"Moooom!" Megan yelled from upstairs.

"It's fine Casey, you better go see what's wrong."

* * *

><p>(3rd Person POV)<p>

Miranda sat outside Lincoln High School, waiting for Ainsley and beeped the horn when she saw her.

"Nice ride," Ainsley said climbing into the SUV.

"Rental until my car is fixed, I'm still getting used to it," she said as hit the gas a little harder than intended and both girls jerked forward.

"So I talked to Casey and she said you could come over and help me go through the attic."

"Ok, you sure?" She asked remembering the last time they were at the Novak-Benson's.

"Yea, she just gave me a look about not fooling around. Plus I have a plan..."

"Christ you have a plan Ains? What is it?"

"Well I was thinking you could help me look for some papers for NYU in the attic."

"Ok, sure."

Ainsley unlocked the door for them and Miranda followed her inside, taking in the house. Last time she was here that certainly wasn't her focus she thought as she felt her cheeks warm.

As if reading her mind Ainsely shrugged off her jacket, "Uh I didn't really give you a tour last time. You up for one now?"

"Sure."

"This is the mudroom, uh here's the kitchen and living room," Ainsley said biting her cheek, "bathroom, then my parent's room, upstairs is my room, Kate's and then the twin share a room."

"… And here's the attic," she said pulling the rope to bring down the ladder.

Ainsley carefully stepped up the ladder and held her hand to help Miranda up onto the attic floor.

As Miranda's eyes adjusted she whispered, "Wow."

"Yea there's a lot of stuff up here, I guess Olivia put some documents up here and Casey was pissed."

"I bet. You want to start here?" Miranda asked picking up some papers.

"Sure, I'm going to look in the wardrobe Casey had said that they had boxes of documents in there."

Miranda looked through the stack in front of her, she had had to send in her own documents for NYU so she was hoping she'd spot immunization records that were similar to her own.

"Wow," Ainsley breathed as she pulled out a hanger from the wardrobe.

"Hm?" Miranda asked as she turned towards her, "Oh wow."

"Yea I'm guessing this was Casey's dress," then she pulled out another simpler gown and showed Miranda, "this must be Olivia's."

Miranda dropped the papers she was holding and walked over to the dresses. She felt like she was getting a rare glimpse into Olivia and Casey. Olivia's dress was a soft silk that was a beautiful champagne color. The neckline was a sweetheart cut that was curved to fit a beautiful woman. The dress flared off at the waist and appeared to hit just below the knees. Casey's dress told a different story, it was made for a woman that was younger, perhaps planning a wedding since childhood; there were more frills on the dress. The dress was antique white, strapless and covered in a soft lace around the bodice which flowed out to silk that touched the floor. A simple thick green ribbon merged the lace bodice and the silk at the hips.

"Did Alex and Lilly keep their dresses?"

"I don't know," Miranda said obviously distracted by the dresses.

"I loved that dress so much that on our wedding night I made Olivia hang it up in the bag and check for wrinkles before I let her come near me," Casey interjected from the stairs softly.

"It's beautiful, Mrs. Novak-Benson." Miranda replied keeping the fabric of the dress between her fingertips.

"Casey—and thank you."

"I thought you wouldn't be home, Casey," Ainsley said with confusion written on her face.

"I had a meeting with the girl's teachers."

"Everything ok?"

She shrugged, "Did you girls find anything?"

"No, we got distracted by your dresses."

"Oh, well sorry. Liv and I obviously need to come up here and look through things. When we moved in here I was pregnant with you and made her and Elliot do the unpacking. It was nice meeting you Miranda, I'll let you girls get back to searching."

"Thanks Casey."

"Thanks," Miranda said softly, "Why do you call her Casey?"

Ainsley turned away and shrugged, "I don't know."

"I should get going my parents are dragging me to some dinner," Miranda complained walking over to Ainsley and kissing her lightly. She led Miranda downstairs and out the door.

* * *

><p>Read and Review! Thanks!<p>

Up next- Alex and Ainsley meet and talk. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm a hopeless romantic- I have a feeling that comes out this chapter :)

I dont own L&O SVU or Bright Eyes who the lyrics belong to.

* * *

><p><strong>Miranda dropped the papers she was holding and walked over to the dresses. She felt like she was getting a rare glimpse into Olivia and Casey. Olivia's dress was a soft silk that was a beautiful champagne color. The neckline was a sweetheart cut that was curved to fit a beautiful woman. The dress flared off at the waist and appeared to hit just below the knees. Casey's dress told a different story, it was made for a woman that was younger, perhaps planning a wedding since childhood; there were more frills on the dress. The dress was antique white, strapless and covered in a soft lace around the bodice which flowed out to silk that touched the floor. A simple thick green ribbon merged the lace bodice and the silk at the hips.<strong>

"**Did Alex and Lilly keep their dresses?"**

"**I don't know," Miranda said obviously distracted by the dresses.**

"**I loved that dress so much that on our wedding night I made Olivia hang it up in the bag and check for wrinkles before I let her come near me," Casey interjected from the stairs softly.**

"**It's beautiful, Mrs. Novak-Benson." Miranda replied keeping the fabric of the dress between her fingertips.**

"**Casey—and thank you."**

"**I thought you wouldn't be home, Casey," Ainsley said with confusion written on her face.**

"**I had a meeting with the girl's teachers." **

"**Everything ok?"**

**She shrugged, "Did you girls find anything?"**

"**No, we got distracted by your dresses." **

"**Oh, well sorry. Liv and I obviously need to come up here and look through things. When we moved in here I was pregnant with you and made her and Elliot do the unpacking. It was nice meeting you Miranda, I'll let you girls get back to searching."**

"**Thanks Casey."**

"**Thanks," Miranda said softly, "Why do you call her Casey?"**

**Ainsley turned away and shrugged, "I don't know."**

"**I should get going my parents are dragging me to some dinner," Miranda complained walking over to Ainsley and kissing her lightly. She led Miranda downstairs and out the door.**

* * *

><p>(Alex's POV)<p>

I tapped my nails on the side of my cup and waited for Ainsley to arrive. I was somewhat concerned that she wouldn't show, but if she had an ounce of Liv in her I knew that wouldn't be the case.

True to her word Ainsley showed up at the small café, I waved at her letting her know that I was already seated. A very nervous Ainsley took a seat across from me and tried to smile.

"Hello," I said trying to elicit a smile from the young woman.

"Hey Alex, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. You?"

"I'm ok."

"How was school today?" I cringed slightly I wasn't trying to sound parental but after 17 years with Miranda it came out that way.

"Fine, I've been working on my pieces for the show so it's tolerable."

"I hope you will let us come and see your work."

"How close were you to Casey and Olivia?" Ainsley asked surprising me.

"I was the ADA prior to Casey, I got overzealous on a case and was shot," I tried to act nonchalant but I was surprised at the emotions I felt from the brief retelling. "Liv and Elliot were with me, I was taken to the hospital and then taken into Witness Protection."

She looked at me wearily, "somehow I imagine there is more…"

"I asked the agents to let me see Elliot and Liv before they whisked me away, they were my best friends. They were the only people who knew that I was still alive and in Witness Protection." I wasn't sure if that was all she meant but I wasn't going to elaborate on Liv's and I relationship.

"Wow."

"Yes, I was brought back when they finally caught the man, your mom was the prosecutor."

"I take it there was some heartache in coming back?"

I shrugged feeling slightly transparent to the 17 year old, "it was certainly hard to come back. After the trial I ran, I was scared, terrified and I just ran from everyone."

"Ran where?"

"Back into Witness Protection I finally gathered the courage to come back. I took a job as the Bureau Chief."

"Did you tell my parents and Elliot that you came back?"

I looked down at my hands ashamed, "no I was scared, I was a coward."

She met my eyes and smiled, "can't say I can blame you."

"I fell into this whirlwind when I went back after the trial, I thought I was fine but every time I tried to make contact with them, I couldn't. I took a position as the Bureau Chief but didn't tell anyone I was back. I uh met a man," I watched her brows rise, "I got engaged and then I just couldn't handle it anymore."

"What did you do?"

"I reclaimed my life, I was sick of living for someone else. I broke off the engagement, I quit as the Bureau Chief, I asked to go back to SVU."

"Did it feel like home again?"

I laughed, "No actually everything had changed. I was put in appeals and then clawed my way back into SVU. Your parents were married and Casey had been censured. I realized as cliché as it was that you can't go back. That I had to figure out what I wanted in life. I realized I wasn't living for myself, I had lost who I was and put this barrier up around myself. I was too busy living for others that I truly didn't know what I wanted. I, um sought counseling and rediscovered who I wanted to be."

"And that's how you met Lilly?"

"I actually went to the Congo and worked with the International Criminal Court, I met her over there. She was working with the Peace Corps."

"Lilly worked with the Peace Corp?"

"Yea she wanted so badly to make a difference. She had just gotten her master's and ended up in the Congo too."

"Wow, what degree does she have?"

"She's a teacher of the Deaf."

"Really?"

"Yea, she has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. Her twin sister was deafened by meningitis as a baby and growing up they were best friends, she says there wasn't even a question in her mind what her career would be."

"So you came back to the States and she and you started dating?"

"Hahaha, actually no," I laughed at the memory feeling my cheeks warm, "She knew that I needed time and flat out told me so. She said she wouldn't date me until I knew who I was. I can't tell you how angry I was, yet I knew that she was right. So later on she let me take her on a date, which led to more and eventually to us living together, and I asked her to marry me and we had Miranda."

"Wow," Ainsley said engulfed in my story.

I smiled at her, "so yes, I am lucky to have her in my life."

"I was thinking about it and I would really like if you and Lilly would come to my show."

"I'll have to talk to Lilly but we'd like that."

Ainsley frowned, "it's not going to be weird is it?"

"No, sweetie. We'd like to be there but we don't want to infringe on your family time."

She rolled her eyes, "you don't have to worry about that."

"Why?"

Ainsley tried to shrug it off but I could see it bothered her, "there's always a lot going on at our house."

"I can't imagine, sometimes having Miranda is more than enough," I said sipping my coffee wondering how much she'd share.

I watched her teetering on the edge of omission so I continued, "growing up I was the oldest and contrary to popular belief it wasn't all it was chalked to be."

"Yea, sometimes there's a lot of responsibility."

I saw the hesitancy to leave emanate from Ainsley I reached over and touched her hand, "if you want to meet again, to talk or something, we can," I finished with a soft smile.

* * *

><p>(Olivia's POV)<p>

"Case?" I called before I reached the top of the ladder wondering if she was up there.

"Yea," she distractedly responded from somewhere in the attic above me.

When I reached the top, I placed my palms on the floor of the attic and searched for Casey, "oh my god," I whispered when I saw her.

Casey had a dreamy look on her face as she looked through the mirror and addressed me, "uh, I had to see if it still fit," she said unable to hide the smile on her face as she smoothed the lace bodice.

"Wow." I said pulling myself up from the ladder and walking over to her. I skimmed my hands over her dress, as if feeling it for the first time again.

"I will never forget how you looked that day," I whispered against her ear, loving how it made her blush. I knew that I often was reserved but the years had eroded the tough exterior I once had.

"The girls found it up here and I just couldn't resist."

"Mmm," I responded lost in the memory of our wedding day. I began to sway slightly molding myself to her back and holding her hips.

"_Yours is the first face that I saw. _

_I think I was blind before I met you. _

_I don't know where I am. _

_I don't know where I've been. _

_But I know where I want to go."_

* * *

><p>(Ainsley's POV)<p>

I saw ladder down and decided to take Alex's advice, figuring it would be a good time to talk to them alone about the show. I heard soft murmuring as I crept up the stairs. Our house was always so hectic when I reached the top I put my hand over my mouth surprised at the emotion that palpitated from the scene before me.

Olivia was holding Casey, who was in her wedding dress, and gently swaying them back and forth while softly singing.

I was transfixed by the couple it was rare to see them in such a private moment. I often wonder if life swept by Casey and Olivia because we lived at such a fast pace with everything going on with Kate, the twins and me.

"I love you," I heard Olivia whisper into Casey's neck, continuing to move them together. Casey turned around and wrapped her arms around her neck, burying her face.

As if reading my mind Olivia spoke again, "I'm sorry that life has gotten away from us Case. I don't regret a moment I've spent with you but time is flying by and I feel like I'm missing it."

Casey nuzzled her face into Olivia's neck and I couldn't hear what was said between them.

Olivia answered softly, "just with the girls and work it's all accumulated."

"Let's take some time this summer and go somewhere with Ainsley. Kate has that camp in Annapolis and the twins will be at their camp."

"She said she wanted to go back to Chicago, we could spend some time there with her and… alone."

"That'd be nice. I can't believe our baby is going away to college."

"I wish I knew what was going on with her, I'm worried Liv."

Olivia ran her hands up and down Casey's back as I silently watched them. I knew there was a secondary silent conversation happening between them.

"I know love, I think she needs time."

"I hate that she calls me Casey," Casey said with a scowl.

"I did that to my mom when I was a teenager too."

Casey giggled, "I'm blaming you for that then."

"I just want her to know I'm here. I know she can't see it, or understand it but I remember being her age. I remember those thoughts, feelings, fears and I just wish she'd trust me."

* * *

><p>Review :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Another installment of A Light In The Attic! Please read and review, let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Ainsley walked onto the back porch and found Olivia sitting on the steps that led to the fenced in backyard. She settled in beside Olivia, "Hey."<p>

Olivia looked up, "Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"Eh, I'm fine. Where's Casey?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and smirked, "your _mom _is at the store."

"Hmm," Ainsley responded tapping her feet lightly.

"Something you want to talk about?"

"Er, Lincoln is having a art show, and they are showcasing some of my work."

"Wow, Ains, that's wonderful, when is it?"

Ainsley nervously fidgeted, "About two weeks."

"Ok," as if reading Ainsley's mind she smiled, "we'll call Grandma and have her take the girls and go just you me and your mom."

"Well I was thinking about inviting Miranda and her moms."

Olivia tried to keep her face calm, "That's not a problem hun."

Ainsley squinted at her mom, "Really?"

"Of course, we used to all work together. I'd like to see Alex again."

"You and Alex worked together?"

"Yea."

"Just worked together?"

"Spit it out Ainsley."

"I don't know I get the feeling there's more."

You really have my intuition Olivia thought with a smile, "We dated a while back, before your mom," she added.

A million questions raced through Ainsley's brain as she digested the information. "When did you two break up?"

"When she went into Witness Protection."

"Then you got with Casey?"

"It wasn't like that."

"Is it weird seeing Alex and Lilly?"

"No, I'm glad Alex found happiness, I'm glad I did too. That was a million years ago Ainsley, things have changed."

"Do—"

"Mom?" Kate asked poking her head out from the back door then approached the duo. "Hey what are you two doing?" She asked settling next to Olivia.

"Nothing, what's up hun?" Olivia asked.

"I can't figure this math problem out, can you help me?"

"Yea sure, after dinner ok? Your mom is bringing back some food."

"Did you tell mom about your show yet?" Kate asked leaning forward to address Ainsley.

"Yea, they're going to come."

"I heard they are going to let classes come and see it in the library prior to the show."

"Yea, everyone's really excited Ains."

"You knew about this?" Olivia asked dumbfounded at Kate.

"So?"

Casey walked through the house trying to find Olivia, when she heard noises outside she walked towards the door. On the porch steps were Ainsley, Olivia and Kate sitting side by side. An immediate smile crossed her face as a memory slid over her.

_Casey was seven months pregnant with the twins and looked as if she was going to pop any day. Olivia had forced her to go to the spa with her best friend Allyson for the day trying to get her to relax under the stress they called daily life. She had come home expecting to be greeted by Olivia and the girls only to be slightly disappointed as she entered a seemingly empty house. She walked around the house looking for the girls and finally found them on the back porch. _

"—_Look Ma! Look!" Ainsley all but yelled as she turned towards Liv, a wad of gum in her small mouth and trying to desperately blow a bubble. Instead of making a bubble the gum was spit from her mouth and landed on the grass._

"_Here baby, let me show you again," Liv said soothingly as she grabbed the gum packages. I looked beside her and saw that there was a growing pile of wrappers between the three of them. When Kate turned to the side she had a piece of gum in her mouth too, happily chewing loudly on it. Casey never gave the girls gum. She watched the trio as Ainsley attempted to blow a bubble and Kate basked in being included by the 'big girls.'_

_Casey wordlessly slid the glass door shut and leaned against it not wanting to interrupt the scene in front of her. She was pulled out of her reverie and found herself covering her mouth to keep from laughing at Olivia who had an absurdly huge grin on her face as Ainsley blew a small bubble keeping the gum in her mouth this time._

"_Mom!" Kate called seeing Casey and standing up and running into her arms. She couldn't really get that close with Casey's large stomach but tangled herself around her legs._

"_Look Ma gave us gum!" She said proudly displaying the gum on her tongue. Which promptly fell onto the deck. "Oops, Mom," Kate said as she licked her lips tasting the sugar on them, "here," she said handing it to Casey._

"_Uh-oh," the seven-year-old Ainsley muttered as she spit the gum onto the grass and grabbed Kate making a quick getaway._

"_No wonder they aren't ever excited when I plan something that 'mommy doesn't normally allow,' you're indulging them constantly." Her voice was serious but her smile played at her lips as she approached Olivia. _

As if repeating history, Kate saw Casey, this time she didn't run to her, but gave her classic smirk, "hi mom."

Ainsley's head turned around and she wondered how long Casey had been standing there, jarred by the thought of hurting her mom and starting something she tried to smile, "Casey."

Ainsley lay in bed, trying to digest the new information about Olivia and Alex. For the millionth time she reached for her phone then threw it back down on the bed next to her. It was obviously sensitive territory, but she couldn't help wondering if Miranda knew. She picked up her phone on last time and texted her _"did you know Olivia and your mom Alex dated?"_ When Ainsley didnt get a response wihtin a few minutes, she threw her phone on the bed and picked up her history book.

* * *

><p>Miranda looked down at her phone and frowned. The text from Ainsley boggled her.<p>

Alex turned from her spot at the stove and asked, "You've been staring at that problem for fifteen minutes, you ok?

Miranda flicked her pencil against the table a few times not looking up at Alex. "I'm over math." Alex thought she sounded slightly like a petulant child instead of the woman her and Lilly had raised. Hearing the whine, Alex raised her brows at her daughter.

"Are you finished?"

Sometimes, Miranda thought, she hated being treated like an adult. As if Alex sensed a bigger issue at hand she sat down across from Miranda at the table.

"What's going on M?"

She eyed her mom carefully, "did you date Ainsley's mom?"

No other question would have startled Alex more. She looked at her hands for a moment, then up at Miranda, "who said that?"

"Does it matter?"

Alex carefully chose her words, "yes, we did."

* * *

><p>Reviews please :)<p> 


End file.
